Por la Eternidad
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Aún después de la pelea con Ragnarok, Ikki tenía que hablar con su padre, y ni con su semi inmortalidad se sentía preparado para eso." (Ikki/Mime)(One-Shot)


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Trollei Animation. Si algún día Kurumada se atreve a decir que él fue el de la idea original de crear a Mime, moriré en paz sabiendo que mi OTP es canon.

 **Resumen:** "Aún después de la pelea con Ragnarok, Ikki tenía que hablar con su padre, y ni con su semi inmortalidad se sentía preparado para eso."

 **Advertencias:** Esto está basado en un juego de rol titulado "No en este mundo," entre la usuario Blakedawson76 y yo, publicado en el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Está situada después de todo lo que ocurre ahí. Si fuera sobre trama, les recomendaría que lo leyera; pero si se trata de cuestión de ortografía, _no lo lean_. Mi ortografía en las primeras dos páginas es una mierda.

Para que no se tengan que dar una vuelta por allá, aquí está un pequeño resumen:

"Ikki había ido a Aslak Raanes, en Noruega, con el propósito de fotografiar. Se encuentra con Mime, hijo mestizo de Ragnarok, divinidad de violencia y guerra. Después de muchos y extraños encuentros en un pequeño lapso de tres días, Mime decide que no es una coincidencia y acude a su padre, preguntándole sobre la existencia de almas gemelas. Este le responde afirmativamente, y le dice que el chico con el que se la había pasado, era la suya. Hay una pelea entre ellos y Ragnarok, eventualmente, obligando a Mime a volver a Ikki semi inmortal."

Bueno, el rol no está terminado, así que no podría decir que tiene un "final final" pero hasta aquí podría decir que es todo. En el rol se discute que Ikki tenía un distanciamiento con su padre debido a la muerte de su madre hace casi diez años. Ikki le guardaba algo de rencor, y llevaba tres años sin tener comunicación con él. Mime, entre la página tres y cuatro del rol, no estoy muy segura, le convencía de que solucionara las cosas con él. E Ikki accede.

Bueno, espero que les guste, hace milenios que no escribía de Saint Seiya, y me sentó de maravilla el volver.

* * *

Mime asintió con la cabeza.

—Te quiero mamá. Cuídate por favor —dándole un beso en la mejilla, y escuchando atentamente las palabras que ella le decía (medidas de precaución, entre otras cosas) la observó con algo de premura antes de dirigirse al Turista. A ver a Ikki el Turista.

El foráneo en cuestión, estaba observando perplejo su mano izquierda. Al haber pasado sólo un par de semanas con su batalla contra Ragnarok, seguía sin caber en sí mismo frente a la idea de lo que ahora era. Es quizá por eso que necesitaba realizar lo que había estado procrastinando durante ya más de tres años. Shun se lo había recordado en cartas, después de todo. Mime y sus palabras le habían dado el pequeño empujón de adrenalina que necesitaba para finalmente, con los ojos fuertemente abiertos de la impresión—más que nada, para aceptar su nuevo estado—y respirando entrecortadamente, hacerse a la decisión de que iría a hablar con aquél hombre.

Como plus, y aprovechando que ahora no tenía muchas cosas además de su madre que le quedaran ahí (no que no la apreciara, a decir verdad durante cierto lapso de su vida fue lo único que poseía. Aunque bueno, con la llegada de Ikki todo se volvió muy confuso durante los primeros días), Mime se ofreció a acompañarle, en caso de que la idea de tener una mala experiencia intentando hablar con su padre no le supiera tan ácida. Lo había experimentado en carne propia, después de todo.

Estuvieron un rato conversando con la mujer mientras esperaban fuera del Scandic Hell a que arribara el taxi que el Hotel había encargado. Ikki se regresó algo intranquilo a checar que ya todas las cosas estuvieran listas para que se fueran sin ningún retardo. Por medio de una de las computadoras de las que estaba equipado el lugar había podido comprar un boleto para irse en esos días (por algo no pedía boleto de regreso, siempre sus estadías en ciertos lugares podían depender en lo que viera en ese lugar). Y, aunque adoraría mucho quedarse ahí, con Mime, su madre y la mejor tranquilidad que no había sentido desde hace años, aún tenía una última deuda por saldar. Y se aseguraría de pagarla del todo. Cuando el taxi hubo llegado y le hubieron dicho a dónde se dirigían, observó a su alma gemela, y aunque le había dirigido una ceja arqueada, sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa que buscaba transmitirle tranquilidad. Para que Ikki tuviera consciencia de que lo que sus ojos transmitían era verídico, deslizó por el asiento su mano y apretó la suya por medio de un agarre seguro y un apretón suave. Ikki reciprocó el gesto y le sonrió.

Ikki se sentía en medio de una ensoñación. No era para menos, realmente. Durante las últimas semanas había vivido de las experiencias más extrañas: había conocido a Mime, por quien había desarrollado—rápidamente—una extraña atracción; eventualmente, en el lapso de dos o tres días había desarrollado sentimientos románticos de él; después de eso se había enterado sobre la naturaleza de este. Aunque bueno, siendo alguien capaz de leer la "presencia" de las personas, a estas alturas no debería sentirse tan sorprendido de los recientes descubrimientos. Y menos, supuso una parte muy engañosa dentro de sí, conociendo su actual estado. Viró su vista a la ventana, y frente a sus ojos se alzó un cartel que decía (por lo que sabía, gracias a su, medianamente aceptable noruego) "Usted está saliendo de Aslak Raanes."

Un suspiro de nostalgia se escapó de sus labios cuando, al mirar por la ventana trasera del taxi, logró ubicar el otro lado del cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Aslak Raanes, que su estadía sea agradable." Debido a que sentía que hace milenios había visto esa seña, cuando por primera vez pusiera pie en la ciudad.

Se pasó el trayecto entero abstrayéndose de la realidad fría acondicionada o de la radio sintonizada, y se dedicó a observar durante un buen lapso de tiempo la naturaleza, los árboles, algunos animales pasajeros y las nubes que parecían correr despavoridas del día siguiente.

Mime, mientras tanto, se había dedicado a entablar una ligera conversación con el taxista con el propósito de que la incomodidad no creciera en todos los que estaban dentro. No es que le molestara el silencio, ni que la incomodidad fuera una de sus mejores cualidades, pero estando en una situación tan… delicada, como lo era la decisión que tomaran al hacer lo que estaban haciendo, decidió que algo de conversación no le vendría mal y a la larga podría hasta relajarse un poco. El conductor resultó ser muy agradable, Mime se dio cuenta, no del todo introvertido, pero tampoco en lo absoluto entrometido, lo cual volvía al noruego muy desenvuelto con sus respuestas.

—Suena algo… estorboso lo que planean hacer —dijo después de que Mime le respondiese "resolver un conflicto familiar" cuando le preguntara por la razón que los motivaba a salir del país, siendo tan bonita como lo era Noruega.

—Lo es en teoría, aunque en práctica puede resultar interesante —para que su respuesta no sonase tan pesada, intentó diluirla con algo de risa; no lo suficientemente seca como para sonar sarcástico pero tampoco lo suficientemente húmeda como para hacerle creer al hombre que se burlaba de él. Si algo, le resultaba interesante el conversar con alguien que venía de las afueras de su círculo de conocidos y clientes frecuentes de la cafetería.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le imitó en la risa, para finalmente "desearle suerte" y anunciarle que ya habían llegado al destino. Ikki salió de su ensimismamiento tan pronto el auto se detuvo, tardó varios segundos en prestar atención a su entorno y finalmente le entregó al hombre la cantidad en efectivo que dictaba el taxímetro en el frente.

Mime se salió por el lado contrario de Ikki y comenzó a sacar las maletas de la cajuela, al igual que el otro. Uno de los que trabajaban en el Aeropuerto le ayudó subiendo las maletas extras en un carrito e indicándoles que se colgaran las de mano. Después comenzó a hablar algo fluidamente—cosa que en un inicio complicó un poco a Ikki, pero quien de inmediato se había adaptado a la situación. Después de unos minutos, llegaron al área de registro de maletas y observaron el enorme reloj en el aeropuerto: de acuerdo a todo, faltaban todavía dos horas y cacho para que saliera el vuelo. Después de comprobar un par de cosas los dejaron irse al área de espera y… esperar.

Cuando Mime se estaba reclinando en el hombro del moreno su mente la recalcó un dato importante, haciéndole abrir los ojos abruptamente y sentir cómo el aíre le faltaba.

—Ikki… —dijo algo preocupado, Ikki le observó arqueando una ceja—. Escuché por labios de unos Turistas…

— ¿Qué turistas? —Ikki le dirigió una sonrisa a lo que Mime rodó los ojos y continuó.

—Unos que no eran tú. Como sea, escuché que discutían sobre de cuál nacionalidad era más difícil conseguir la visa y…

—Yo me encargué de eso, Mime. Sólo relájate. Tenemos diez horas por delante en un incómodo asiento —aunque no era la mejor respuesta que una persona podría recibir de otra persona que parecía saber una pizca menos sobre papeleo que él, Ikki logró reconfortarle, sobretodo por el hecho de que lo dijo en pasado, denotando que ya se había percatado de ese punto a tratar. Y también que había encontrado una forma (aunque no le había dicho del todo qué era) de apañárselas por resolverlo. No serían la pareja perfecta, ni por muy almas gemelas que fuesen, ni por tan inmortales que sucedieran a verse.

Semi dios. Esa fue la característica con la que nació. Desde un inicio, cuando tuvo pleno razonamiento sobre eso, estaba en contra de todo lo que su padre representaría para él. El que haya abandonado a su madre, el que su madre le dijera que tenía que visitar a ese… intento de dios, el haber heredado no sólo la "belleza" sino también la "semi inmortalidad" que no sería totalmente aprovechada a menos que encontrara a su tan osada "alma gemela." De lo cual ni su madre ni su padre le habían advertido en su vida nunca, pero que había descubierto gracias a empirismo puro y quizá algo de atracción hacia Ikki.

Seguía sintiéndose algo así de culpable por eso. Por tener que hacer a Ikki como él, condenarlo. Aunque no había muchas cartas por tomar en la mesa: era hacer eso, o dejarlo morirse congelado; y obviamente no permitiría la segunda. Ni aunque Ragnarok le hubiese impuesto el peor de los castigos.

" _Pasajeros del Vuelo número 452 directo hacia Tokio, Japón, por favor formarse en la Puerta 5 aquellos con el númer los de Pase Especial."_

—Será mejor irnos yendo —aconsejó Ikki levantándose y haciéndole señas a Mime para que le siguiera, quien lo hizo algo sacado de onda, como si despertara recién de un sueño. Asintió con la cabeza, apenas procesando las palabras que su alma gemela le indicase y decidiendo que lo mejor sería tomar una siesta en el vuelo. Después de todo, 10 horas no se tomaban a la ligera.

Una parte de él, le decía que no debía estar absolutamente sorprendido por el hecho de que ambos boletos hubieran sido reservados en Primera Clase. Desde que se había hospedado en el Scandic Hell sabía que tenía una buena suma de bienes monetarios, ya fuera por herencia de su madre o alguna relación con su padre. Dudaba mucho de lo segundo, ya que recién se había decidido a arreglar las cosas con él, así que la primera opción era lo único tangible.

.

El arribo a Tokio no había sido tan difícil como Mime se había imaginado en primera instancia. Imágenes de probabilidades de ser detenido por un agente fueron lo primero que había aflorado su imaginación, pero después de (y gracias a) que Ikki hubiera mostrado un documento firmado que Mime le había visto imprimir en el Hotel los guardias le habían dejado pasar sin mayor alboroto. Para suerte de este, su madre se había precavido hace casi dos años de sacarle pasaporte por si una vez en su vida llegaba a necesitarlo, y mientras le ponían un sello de que había llegado a Japón y de que le deseaban "felicidad en su estadía" le agradecía a su madre.

Fueron a coger las maletas de la banda 3, como la aeromoza se los había indicado durante el vuelo y cuando por fin las tuvieron todas en un carrito se dispusieron a ir a la salida cuando Ikki escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

— ¡Nii-san!

Al igual que él, Mime se había virado buscando la proveniencia de la voz. Frente sus ojos, se topó un joven de cabellos verdes intentando llamar su atención por medio de señas con las manos. Parecía de unos dieciséis, si no mal recordaba era esa más o menos su edad, y no tardó mucho en deducir que ese chico que había llamado "Nii-san" a Ikki debía ser Shun. El chico de la carta.

El hermano menor.

—Shun, hola —saludó apenas. Le dirigió una mirada a Mime indicándole que iría a saludarle, a lo que este respondió que de igual forma iría con él, todo con miradas—. Gracias por…

—No hay problema —indicó, no dejando terminar a su hermano de agradecerle por cualquier cosa que Mime no supiera—. Me alegra que por fin intentes enmendar tus heridas, hermano.

Ikki, sintiendo un pequeño brote de euforia crecer en él (quizá fuera la presencia de Mime, quizá no, el punto es que la sentía), sonrió ligeramente frente a lo que el menor decía.

— ¿Heridas? ¿De verdad te parece que esto es una "herida"? —no lo dijo con mala intención, aunque a Mime no le pasó por alto el hecho de que sonaba algo… amargo el acento que utilizaba para monotorizar la palabra. Como si… de verdad quisiera reprocharle algo a su hermano, y regresarle lo que en la carta este le escribió.

—Puedes llamarlo así —había dos posibilidades: o Shun no se daba por enterado o se hacía el desentendido; lo cierto es que Mime no sabía cuál era la verdadera—. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Nos vamos? Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer en su estadía aquí en Tokio.

— ¿Cómo qué? —exteriorizó Mime, haciéndole saber al otro que tenía dudas. Shun le volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada, no entendiendo del todo la pregunta.

—Bueno, tenía planeado primero mostraros el hotel en el que podrían hospedarse y luego mostrarles la casa y así decidieran si se quedan ahí o mejor el hotel… y después de eso sería la conversación con Otō-san y… bueno, no tengo un calendario a la mano que me indique del todo sus actividades, pero al haber cumplido ya la mayoría de edad media tiene unos cuantos deberes con Otō-san referentes al patrimonio. No sé si me llegue a explicar, debido a que aquí manejamos 21 y no 18, que era donde debió comenzar a realizar todo el movimiento…

—Creo que ya entiendo —asintió Mime no queriendo entrar en detalles.

—Lo que sea —carraspeó Ikki, tomando por sorpresa a Mime—. Lo que quiero es que sea rápido y también evitarme discusiones con él… más de las que habrá —de que habría alguna no cabía duda, así que añadir ese comentario para sí era un aval muy eficiente. Shun llamó a una limosina que estaba estacionada a pocos metros de donde estaba esa entrada y les indicó que se sentaran en lo que el chófer metía las maletas en la cajuela. Mime se incomodó un poco por esta actitud tan… protectora, aunque gracias a esto estaba seguro de dos cosas: definitivamente, Ikki el Turista, a pesar de ser una persona real, y recordaba habérselo dicho en una ocasión, era una persona con dinero. Y la segunda es que nunca podría acostumbrarse de algo así, ahora entendía un poco el por qué Ikki había pospuesto esa reunión con su padre desde que había recibido la herencia de su madre a los quince años.

Shun se puso a intentar armar una conversación con ellos, con Ikki aportando muy poco y Mime haciendo lo posible por hacerlo hablar; eran hermanos después de todo, y no importaba lo que le reprochara en un trozo de papel, el niño parecía del tipo que no mataba una mosca, y que si le había dicho algo reprochándole, definitivamente no había sido con toda la intención de hacerlo como al inicio, cuando sus dedos habían tocado la hoja, había creído.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta un poco más privada, Mime? —increpó después de un tanto de camino. Mime, algo extrañado por la curiosidad que mostraba por querer hacerlo, asintió con la cabeza. Shun se aseguró que el conductor no estuviese prestándoles atención y se acercó a él—. ¿Qué clase de relación hay entre Ikki y tú?

Los ojos de Mime se abrieron grandes, ¿por qué…?

—Mera curiosidad —aseguró observando la intriga en los ojos del chico por lo que decidió a explayarse—. Bueno, pues esta curiosidad se generó desde que anteayer, si no mal recuerdo, Ikki me envió un correo electrónico mencionándome que necesitaba que te consiguiese un permiso para estar dentro del territorio, el cual caducara apenas terminara el año. Me impresionó que me pidiera algo tan… difícil siendo alguien a quien no comprendo del todo, ni que le había escuchado hablar de en mi vida.

Mime se regresó a mirar a Ikki, algo confundido. —Entonces… cuando dijiste que te habías encargado, ¿era tu hermano con quien hablaste?

Shun se encogió de hombros. —Otō-san tiene, lo que se dice, "palancas." Y yo bueno, decidí aprovecharlas un poco, además de utilizar un par de contactos propios —aquello último lo dijo con un toque de orgullo que le permitía ver a Mime que, efectivamente, su hermano menor era un rollito de canela—. Aunque no me has contestado la pregunta, Mime.

—Eh… bueno —le dirigió una mirada a Ikki, preguntándole si decirle o no hacerlo, a lo que este se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando a la ventana. Mime suspiró intentando calmarse—. Se puede decir, "que estábamos destinados a ser."

— ¿ _Unmei desuka_? —preguntó Shun viéndose (si era humanamente posible) más interesado en la conversación.

—No importa si utilizas _unmei, sadame o desutinēshon,_ el resultado sería lo mismo —respondió Ikki encogiéndose de hombros, sin introvertirse demasiado en la conversación. Mime les observó algo extrañados, no que no comprendiese el idioma, gracias a las bobas habilidades que se le habían "heredado" podía comprender cierto tanto de unas cuantas lenguas, aunque no todas. Shun no pareció querer deshacerse de su punto, pero supuso que al final de todo, no le ayudaría a lograr su cometido.

—Suena muy romántico —fue con lo que finalizó el diálogo ya que el chófer les avisaba que habían llegado al hotel. Ikki se salió sin decir mucho, Mime le siguió casi de la misma forma, sonriéndole a Shun y guiñándole un ojo, en señal de que tenía algo en mente. Ikki no le dio muchas ojeadas al hotel cuando se gira a su hermano y da un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de que se quedarían ahí.

—Nii-san, no has querido darle una oportunidad a la casa…

—Hasta que el conflicto con él se resuelva, no quiero pasar una noche bajo su mismo techo —le respondió intentando no sonar muy frío. Era su hermano con quien hablaba, no su padre, no el juguete de su padre. Shun pareció comprender a lo que su hermano se refería y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se dirigió a ver a Mime, quien parecía con quien podría hablar más civilizadamente sobre la razón que les traía ahí.

—Bueno, ya hay una habitación reservada, sólo tienen que preguntar en recepción para que les entreguen la llave —Ikki asintió con la cabeza. Shun le dijo algo al chófer y este procedió a sacar las maletas de la cajuela.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a llegar hasta aquí —dijo Mime después de unos segundos. Shun asintió con la cabeza, después hizo una seña con su mano y abrió una puerta de la limosina. Cuando él se hubo ido, Mime se giró a ver a Ikki, quien ya había emprendido rumbo hacia el hotel. Después de unos segundos de quietud, se recordó que también tenía que hacer lo mismo, así que tomó una de sus maletas y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

Después de discutir un par de cosas con el personal de recepción, les entregaron la llave y procedieron a subir los pisos necesarios para estar ahí. Minutos después, cuando hubieron entrado al cuarto, se miraron incómodamente.

— ¿En verdad no vas a poner un pie en su casa esta noche? —inquirió después de que el otro no quisiese iniciar la conversación. Ikki negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, prometiste que intentarías arreglar las cosas con él apenas terminara lo que terminó.

—Y estoy intentando cumplirlo —aseguró el otro, caminando al baño. Una ducha no sonaba como una mala idea—. Estoy un poco cansado, y ya está por anochecer. Si pienso en poner un pie dentro de su casa, estoy seguro de que Shun insistirá en que pase ahí la noche. Lo conozco.

Mime asintió. — ¿Recuerdas cuando me mostraste la carta que te envió? ¿En la que te reprochaba por el nuevo comportamiento de su padre? —Ikki asintió—. Bueno, en un inicio pensé de él como si fuera un niño malcriado que te veía como el villano en este cuento; al conversar con él y verlo, no pude dilucidar o recordar alguna de esas cosas que tenía en mente antes de conocerlo.

— ¿El punto al que quieres llegar? —inquirió antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

—Quizá tu padre no sea tan malo como decías que era. —le afirmó con una sonrisa. Ikki también le sonrió y después de eso cerró la puerta. Mime observó la única cama disponible en la habitación y soltó un suspiro. A decir verdad, ni con toda su "semi inmortalidad" era capaz de resistirse a dormir un buen rato luego de diez hastiantes horas en un vuelo, sobretodo, supuso, con lo suave que era al tacto la cama. Sonrió un poco, se quitó los zapatos y después de eso se metió dentro del edredón.

Despertó a medianoche, lo supuso por el reloj fluorescente que había a su lado en la mesita de noche. Parpadeó unos cuantos segundos, intentando visualizar algo que no fuesen aquellos cuatro números de verde y soltó un suspiro. Se levantó de la cama, eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, y salió al balcón con la idea de que un poco de aíre fresco no le vendría mal. No le sorprendió escuchar a Ikki moverse detrás de él, imitándole y cruzando el balcón, situándose a su lado. Mime sonrió un poco y se volteó a verlo.

— ¿Cansado? —negó con la cabeza. Si se había dirigido a por un poco de aíre fresco no sería porque estuviera agotado, sino al contrario.

—Pensante —respondió. Ikki le rodeó con un brazo y lo acercó a sí, Mime se dejó hacer; incluso cuando los labios de Ikki tomaron posesión de los suyos.

.

— ¿Cómo crees que vaya a suceder? —preguntó Shun finalmente. Mime, sacándose de su ensoñación, volteó a observarlo, algo extrañado por el tono temeroso de Shun.

—Confío en que Ikki será prudente y no dirá nada fuera de lugar —Shun, no del todo seguro, asintió con la cabeza.

Llevaban fuera de la oficina de Mitsumasa Kido durante un poco más de hora y media. A estas alturas, el menor de los Kido se sentía algo inquieto y quizá preocupado; Mime, mientras tanto, no le culparía por sentirse de esa manera. Después de todo, tres años de descuido no se resolvían en un minuto, como muchas películas y cuentos te pueden hacer creer.

Entre sus piernas había una pequeña revista, y sus ojos estaban en ella, pero Mime no podía concentrarse en ello, su mente estaba reviviendo cosas que creyó que realmente quería olvidar.

Ragnarok fue una etapa horrible de su vida, seguía sin creerse que ya se había librado de él. No culparía a Ikki si erraba en una palabra al intentar resolver las cosas con su padre, pues el conflicto contra Ragnarok también había sido muy difícil también para él. Le había quitado una parte "humana", por no decir menos.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste japonés? —inquirió Shun de repente, queriendo cambiar el incómodo silencio que le invadía. Mime no supo responderle a eso. Se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea —mentira—, supongo que sólo sé hablarlo —verdad. Aunque Shun se veía promiscuo a querer preguntarle algo más, la puerta de la oficina de su padre abriéndose le detuvo, volviendo la vista curioso a lo que quiera que fuese que sucedió. Ikki salió con la mirada nerviosa, aunque cuando vio a Mime, este no pudo evitar notar la calidez que sus ojos emanaban. Detrás de él, venía su padre.

Inmediatamente, tanto Shun como Mime se levantaron de sus asientos, casi por acto reflejo. Ikki les dirigió una mirada extrañada, y se volteó a ver a su padre. Y por la sonrisa que alcanzaba a asomarse por su bigote poblado, Mime tenía la presteza para afirmar que las cosas entre él e Ikki se habían solucionado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió el adulto, observando un tanto precautivo a Mime. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre e intentó verse lo más cortés posible.

—Zweilt Mime, señor —respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Ya veo —el hombre cerró los ojos al tiempo que, sabiendo que debía ser extranjero, le extendía la mano—. Yo soy Mitsumasa Kido, dueño de las empresas Kido.

—Es un honor conocerlo, señor —afirmó al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano, teniendo una ligera sensación de Dejà-vú al hacerlo. De tal padre tal hijo, supuso.

.

Luego se enteraría Mime, Ikki había tardado tanto, no porque su padre estuviera furioso con él respecto al fenecimiento de su madre (quien ya llevaba casi diez años de aniversario), sino al enterarse de lo que había encontradóse en Noruega. Había comenzado con hablarle sobre lo absurda que era la mitología nórdica. Sobre Ragnarok, y comenzado a relatarle sobre éste y una chica, Annalisse Zweilt. Ambos, engendraron un niño, uno de cabellos zanahorias. Después, comenzó a explicarle sobre lo inhóspito que le había parecido la temática de las almas gemelas.

— ¿Y esto en qué se resume?

—En que él es mi alma gemela —terminó por comentar su hijo—. El hijo de Ragnarok es mi alma gemela.

Pasó otra media hora intentando convencerlo de eso. Su padre con preguntas escépticas sobre la realidad de seres innaturales, divinidades. Cuando el hombre hubo aceptado un poco todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se puso pensativo.

—Esto me recuerda a tu infancia, Ikki —dijo finalmente el hombre, e Ikki supo a qué se refería.

—Quizá esa habilidad me fue presentada gracias a eso, padre.

Con la última palabra que saliera de los labios, se había dado el final de la discusión. El hombre dijo que no había problema con el noruego, pero que, a cambio de eso, Ikki no presentaría posibilidad de heredar la compañía, a lo que este sonrió.

—Por mí está bien, menos "nanahikarismo" para mí. —dijo levantándose de su asiento. Su padre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.

—Ikki, no sé si te lo haya explicado antes, pero creo que debiste adivinarlo desde un inicio —replicó Mime, intentando ponerse fallidamente la corbata—: odio los trajes de gala.

Ikki, quien salía del baño se dedicó a sonreírle con sorna y proceder a ayudarle con la corbata.

—Se te nota —respondió cuando hubo finalizado con esta—, pero accedí a esta cena, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Cena en la mansión Kido. Shun había llegado como quien no quiere la cosa a su habitación del hotel (interrumpiéndoles a mitad de un beso, cabe destacar—y Mime seguía sin saber dónde consiguió la llave… aunque no era muy difícil de imaginar) con un par de bolsas negras en su mano, indicándoles las instrucciones que Mitsumasa le dijese. Las dejó en la habitación y dijo que un carro vendría a pasar por ellos a las siete exactas.

—Refréscame la memoria, ¿por qué debemos ir con estos trajes?

Ikki soltó una pequeña risa y le deja un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Porque es una cena con el dueño de medio Japón, se supone que debe ser formal.

Y no le dio tiempo a decirle más ya que unos nudillos colisionando con la puerta de la habitación los interrumpieron. Ikki se fue hasta la puerta y no le sorprendió encontrarse con su hermano ahí. El menor les saludó a ambos y les avisó que el carro ya estaba listo. Ikki le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Mime para que les siguiese, a lo que rodando los ojos hizo. Una vez que estuvieron en el auto, esta vez un poco más "normal" que la limosina que los llevó el otro día, Shun le entregó las llaves a su hermano.

—Se supone que yo no debería conducir, así que tú te haces cargo de esto —le dijo con una sonrisa. Ikki le miró perplejo, pero después de deducir que esa sería una de las cosas que su menor le jugaría, no puso objeción y encendió el motor. Mime se sentó como co-piloto y emprendieron camino a la mansión Kido—. Otō-san dijo que lo considerases tu regalo retrasado de cumpleaños por los pasados tres años~

—Sabía que dirías algo así —fue lo único que replicó cuando su hermano se sentó en la parte trasera. Este, a modo de "ups" se limitó a encogerse de hombros y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Entonces, Mime… —dijo Shun, incipando una conversación—, no me respondiste del todo la pregunta allá en la oficina de Otō-san…

Mime rodó los ojos, gesto que sólo Ikki alcanzó a ver y sonrió. —Es un secreto.

— ¿Tiene que ver con los "poderes" de Nii-san? —preguntó. Mime sabía a qué se refería con "poderes" e Ikki no estaba muy lejos de las increpancias de Mime.

—Puedes verlo de esa forma —cerró Ikki las indagaciones de su hermano. Shun frunció los labios como si fuera un niño regañado, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Después de que algo brillara en su mirada, sonrió.

— ¿Y después de terminar todos los asuntos de la herencia piensan irse a América? —dijo, haciendo que Mime arqueara una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué habríamos de? —Shun se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché que ahí era posible el matrimonio igualitario —y con eso, hizo que Ikki parara de abrupto el auto.

—No hay necesidad de hacer eso —y con eso, finiquitó la conversación que con tanto empeño Shun había comenzado.

.

La llegada a la mansión Kido no había sido nada de lo que Mime había pensado. Era muy ostentosa, para comenzar, aunque a esas alturas de conocer a los hermanos Kido, no debía sorprenderle que así fuera.

Los recibió el hombre, con una sonrisa bonachona y la promesa de que dentro de unos minutos se serviría la comida. Shun se apuró para llegar a la mesa, e Ikki sólo pudo sonreír frente a la niñez de su hermano. Ambos tomaron un paso calmo para llegar al comedor. Cuando todos estuvieron ahí, ofrece un poco de vino tinto a lo que ninguno de los presentes se negó, cuando todos tuvieron su propia copa, el hombre procedió a comenzar una conversación.

—Dime, Mime, escuché la versión que Ikki me comentó hace unas horas, pero me gustaría escucharla de tus propios labios —comenzó el hombre. Mime, algo avergonzado de que la conversación se fuera directamente a él y no pasara antes por Shun o por Ikki decidió que le daría un sorbo a la copa después de pensarse su respuesta.

— ¿Versión de qué, señor Kido? —inquirió, aunque sabía a lo que el hombre se refería, el irse inmediatamente a lo que el hombre le preguntara le parecía que arruinaría el ambiente en la mesa; y eso era lo que menos quería el chico.

—De todo ese… asunto que le sucedió en Noruega —se limitó a decir el hombre. Mime asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la copa frente a él, dejó que sus dedos rodearan la parte inferior de esta y que la sensación fría que ofrecía el líquido oscuro invadiera las puntas de estos. Después de darle un pequeño sorbo y observar a la copa con algo parecido a una mirada melancólica, respondió.

—Había una boda judía. Ikki el turista estaba tomando fotografías. Después de eso fueron una serie de eventos en el par de días siguientes que nos llevaron a entablar conversaciones sinfín. Tuve un percance con mi padre en el tercer día de haberle conocido, con la información obtenida sobre "la tontería de las almas gemelas", se lo expliqué a Ikki, no se asustó. Hubo una… pelea con mi padre, lo que me obligó a tomar medidas desesperadas —se encogió de hombros—, supongo que Ikki ya se lo habrá explicado.

»Y henos aquí, un par de semanas después de lo sucedido —finalizó, sonriéndole y tomándole otro trago a su copa, quizá con algo de fomento, pero no pudo evitarlo debido a su nerviosismo. Shun parecía muy interesado con la conversación, Ikki un tanto incómodo y Mitsumasa, finalmente, pensativo.

— ¿Entonces ustedes son almas gemelas? —inquirió Shun de repente, sacándose la atención de todos los presentes para sí. Mime, después de analizar la pregunta sonrió con premura.

—Sí —respondió Ikki, y Mime sonrió triunfante al observar el color que dominaba sus mejillas.

Pasaron un buen rato entre unas cuantas risas y una conversación muy amena, hablaron un poco sobre los orígenes de Mime (cosa que seguía incomodándole un poco), sobre las partes de la vida de Ikki que Mime ya conocía de antemano y finalmente un comentario de parte de Mitsumasa que extrañó un tanto a Mime.

—Hay una parte de ti que me recuerda a mí pasada esposa, chico —abriendo los ojos para denotar su sorpresa, Mime observa a Ikki, quien no parece más enterado que él. Finalmente, Mime hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento por lo que suponía era un cumplido.

.

—Siento que lo hicieron a propósito —refutó finalmente el moreno.

—Aunque lo hicieran, ¿no crees que ya deberías dejar de revolotear por la habitación como gato encerrado?

Después de que Shun insistiese como corderito a medio morir, accedieron a quedarse en la mansión. Ni corto ni perezoso el menor de los Kido había llamado al hotel y el staff de este había afirmado que en la mañana llevarían las cosas de ambos a la mansión. Donde se quedarían por un tiempo indefinido.

No es el hecho de que los hayan obligado a quedarse en la mansión, ni que fuese sólo para pasar la noche, sino porque, en vez de regresarle la habitación que otrora fuera suya, decidieron darles la que estaba más alejada del pasillo. Como si deseara prevenirse de molestar cualquier suceso hormonal que pudiese suceder entre los dos. Acababan de terminar la adolescencia hace poco, después de todo. E Ikki no negaba que sentía una enorme atracción hacia su al… hacia Mime, pero no había necesidad de que… los expusiera tanto, por no decir menos.

Y no se sintió más relajado cuando escuchó pasos alejarse rápidamente de su puerta, abrirla y encontrar un cartel de "no molestar." Definitivamente, obra de Shun.

Mime no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando, hastiado, Ikki descolgó el cartel y se lo mostró. Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos señalándole "¿qué se podía hacer?". Suspirando con derrota, el moreno se regresa a la única cama disponible (¿es que todo lo tenían completamente planeado entre Shun y su padre?) y se metió en las sábanas.

—Me siento muy expuesto con ambos reaccionando de esta forma —se justificó finalmente. Mime sólo se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, dejándole con ganas de más.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa—, no todo en esta vida es como queremos —intentó que Ikki se acercase más a él, pues aún no anochecía.

Aunque Ikki estaba azorado, no se quejó cuando el rostro de Mime se fue a su cuello, ni cuando, nerviosamente, comenzaba a dejar un pequeño rastro de besos en él. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Mime comenzó a quitarle el camisón, buscando llegar a una etapa definitiva de su relación.

Y podía quedarse por la eternidad disfrutando de eso.

* * *

Quiero aclarar un par de cosas antes que nada:

— _unmei_ es, según mi hermana yo y varias aplicaciones de lectura de kanjis, una especie de destino inamovible. O sea, que se cumplirá porque se cumplirá.

— _sadame_ por el contrario, es uno que puede o no cumplirse, todo depende de los factores externos.

—Y finalmente, _desutinēshon_ es la forma japonizada de la palabra _destination_ proveniente del inglés.

—Como plus, un _nanahikari_ es una persona que aprovecha el poder de su padre para obtener trabajo en alguna empresa. Puede ser, por ejemplo, que este sea dueño de dicha y que a su jubilación le suceda el menor, tenga o no interés en el puesto.

¡Gracias por leer!

—gem—


End file.
